Finger drumming
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Jinx is drumming here fingers, kidflash us getting annoyed, what does he do to get here back? Fluffy oneshot lots of flinx


Jinx was sat at the table drumming her fingers repeatedly

"Jinxie stop that" kidflash whined

"Why" jinx asked

"Because its annoying" kidflash replied.

"Oh really!" Jinx replied smirking then continued. Kidflash glared at her.

"Jiiinx" he moaned.

"What" she replied innocently with a mischievous twinkle in here eye.

"You know what your doing, now stop" kidflash glared again, he got an idea "if you don't stop, ill do something equally annoying"

Jinx thought it over wally could be very annoying, but annoying him was too much fun. She continued. Kidflash zoomed of out of sight 'wheres he gone' she thought, jumping out of her chair. She backed up against a wall (looking back at it now it wasn't the best idea she'd ever had) no sooner had a second passed Kidflash stood in front of her, he grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall. She tried to get out if his grasp, she looked down at his muscular arms realising she was stuck. She looked back up into his ocean blue eyes getting lost, she suddenly realised how close in proximity they were, she could count the freckles dotted around his face. She blushed deeply as she looked at his smirking mouth longingly, kidflash must have picked up on this as his smirk grew bigger. Jinx felt herself starting to pout she desperately thought 'no stop' but she couldn't stop herself. She looked back to his eyes, he released her arms but she stayed stationary, lost in his eyes. If possibly his smirk grew bigger, he had her under a spell. Jinx longed to feel how smooth his lips were but she had to hold back, he was just teasing her after all, wasn't he? There was no one he was interested in me jinx thought, suddenly wally took jinx's waist zoomed over to the couch and dumped her there with a look on his face saying 'i did warn you'.

"Shut up wally" jinx murmured.

"What i didn't even say anything!" Kidflash laughed.

"You didn't need to" jinx replied annoyed and rather flushed.

Kidflash raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything, why does he like toying with my emotions? Jinx thought to herself.

" I'm going to my bedroom" jinx announced more herself she wanted to get away from kidflash. Damn teenage hormones jinx cursed. She got off the couch and headed for the door to be blocked by Kidflash "wally get out the way" jinx ordered

"Now why would i do that?" He asked

"Um because...er" jinx stumbled thinking of a reason "because i want to go to my bedroom" and stepped to the left to be blocked by a muscly forearm, she tried the right...same story. She sighed looking at his chest not trusting herself to face him. "What do you want?"

"Well, i want you to watch a movie with me!" He said

"No" jinx immediately replied

"C'mon Jinxie you know you wanna" he winked then gave her puppy dog eyes

"Fine" she growled. He picked her up placed on the couch and sat next to her, literally right next to her. She sighed "what movie are we going to watch"

"I don't know you choose" he whispered in her ear startling her. She chose a chick flick trying to annoy him...but ended up annoying herself. Once the movie ended she tried to get up but found herself trapped, Kidflash had wrapped his arms around her.

She cringed and said "wally let go" deliberately not looking at him.

"Nope not till you tell me why you wont look at me" he said.

She glimpsed up at him for a second seeing a smirk then turned back

" well you see err...there is no reason to it" she tried.

"Jinx, really... Do you think I'm that stupid? Actually don't answer that" he said cutting her off. Jinx had enough and jinxed him off her, she walked up to the door but once again Kidflash stopped her from leaving . "I cant believe you jinxed me...actually i can but it really hurt" he said with a pout. Jinx reached for the door. "Tut tut Jinxie haven't you learnt" he said wiggling his finger in front of her. Without warning he grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall again.

"So shall we start where we left off" he said smirking whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jinx rolled her eyes. "You know it really hurt when you jinxed me" he said again

"What do you want me to do about it, kiss it better" jinx laughed her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Well as it happens, yes" he said now smirking even more

Jinxes mouth gaped open "are you kidding?" She asked.

"Nope" he grinned back. Jinx looked at her position, trapped between Kidflash and a wall, she couldn't escape Kidflash's grasp, she was stuck.

"Wait will you let me go after?" She asked

"Yes" he said promisingly

"Looks like i have no choice" she muttered "where does it hurt wally"

"Here" he said pointing to his cheek she kissed it for less than a second "here too" he said pouting pointing this time at his forehead. She kissed it there 'reluctantly'. Jinx knew she really liked wally but she never wanted him to know. And here he said pointing at his lips, jinx stood there not knowing what to do, after a few moments consideration she decided to do it. She kissed him on the lips just as she was pulling away Kidflash released her then pulled her in closer deepening the kiss, jinx let out a moan, she moved her hands up to Kidflash's hair tugging at it. She pulled away looking at wally then kissed him again.

"I love you jinx" he whispered

"I love you too wally" she whispered back

The next day jinx was pretending as if that entire thing never happened or at least she didn't mention it.

"Jinxie" Kidflash said "you know what happened yesterday, i want you to know i really meant it, i really do love you" jinx blushed crimson remembering what happened.

"I know wally, i really love you too" she whispered back

"So do you have a thing for read heads then?" Kidflash smirked

"Shut up wally" jinx replied.

"Come on just tell me" he said again

"What do you think" she said

"I'd say you do" he replied back, jinx said nothing just confirming his suspicions. "Aha i knew it, so Jinxie, you know when we were making out and i had you against the wall" he asked rhetorically "well you could have just jinxed me to get away and get past me to the door, so i'd say you wanted me to overpower you and you wanted to stay with me" kidflash smugly smirked almost laughing. Jinx blushed furiously kidflash once again knew he was right.

"Wally, you know i hate you right, and I'm never going to hear the end of this am i"

"You don't hate me you love me, you even said it, and your right you'll never hear the end of it"


End file.
